


The Princess's Champion

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Competition, Contest, Duelling, F/F, Knight!Anne, Lady!Anne, Marriage Proposal, Princess!Ann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: The King and Queen perish on a voyage, leaving their only heir Ann to wear the crown. Unable to select a suitor, Ann allows fate to decide by allowing all of the lords of her kingdom to compete for her hand in marriage. Among them is Anne of House Lister, who poses as her brother John.





	The Princess's Champion

“Are you sure there is no other way?” Anne asked as she trailed her father through the busy streets of Shibden.

“Unless you or your brother marry,” he repeated, “House Lister will lose Shibden for good.” He selected a fish from a vendor then turned to his daughter. “What about that Samuel Washington?” Anne’s nose crinkled, and he huffed. “Why is it you turn your nose to every suitor presented to you?” Anne’s mouth fell open.

“My lord, a raven came for you from Crow Nest,” a boy interrupted, handing a small scroll to Anne’s father. He accepted it and excused the boy before unraveling it. His eyes scanned the message.

“What is it?” Anne inquired, peering over his shoulder.

“The princess plans to host a competition,” he said, “For her hand in marriage.”

_____

The occasional clinking of utensils interrupted the silence of the dining hall. “Your father and John should’ve returned by now,” Anne’s aunt said before taking in another spoonful of soup.

“I’ve never understood men’s desire to kill for sport,” said Anne.

The house’s large, wooden doors jolted open and loud wailing filled the room. Both women rushed to the scene.

“What’s happened?” Anne’s aunt shouted as two men carried her son to the sofa. His leg was twisted and bloody, and tears poured from his eyes.

“Attacked by a boar,” Anne’s father answered with a paled expression.

“But he is to leave for Crow Nest tomorrow!” Anne exclaimed. “The fate of Shibden relies on his victory.” Her father sighed.

“I’m afraid Shibden is lost to us.” He walked past her and kneeled at his son’s side.

Anne’s jaw set. She couldn’t allow a boar to force her family from their home.

_____

The crowd roared as contenders filled the arena outside Crow Nest. After identifying the house crests on each man’s shield, the princess’s brow creased. “Is there no one of House Lister joining us?” she questioned.

“Afraid not,” answered William, her advisor. “I heard word that their eldest son was injured from a boar attack.” Ann gasped.

“How terrible.” As the crowd’s cheers faded, Ann rose to her feet. “Thank you all for joining us today,” she announced. “We will begin with Lord Christopher of House Rawson and Lord Thomas of House Sowden.” The two men stepped forward, withdrawing their swords, as the other men stepped back.

When Christopher raised his sword, the arena gate swung open, and an armored man on horseback galloped in. “Sorry I’m late, your grace!” the man shouted before dismounting. The princess acknowledged him with a nod, her eyes landing on the crest of House Lister painted on his shield.

“Do continue, my lords,” Princess Ann said after returning to her seat.

The duels continued until only two men remained, the others having yielded or injured themselves.

“It’s down to Lord John of House Lister and Lord Christopher of House Rawson,” announced Princess Ann. The two men approached the center of the arena and readied their swords. “Begin!”

Metal clanked as sweat drenched both men’s faces, each giving the battle their all. Eventually, Lord Christopher fell with his sword out of reach. “Care to yield, my lord?” his competition questioned, hovering over his defeated form. Lord Christopher gaped.

“You’re a woman,” he sneered. Anne brought the sword to his neck, and the audience rose to their feet.

“Tell anyone and you reveal that a woman bested you with a sword,” Anne returned. His nostrils flared before he gave the sign of surrender. The crowd roared at Anne’s victory.

When the roaring subsided, Anne approached the princess’s tent and kneeled.

“Rise, my lord,” the princess commanded. Anne obeyed and sheathed her father’s sword as Princess Ann approached her. “You fought well, befitting of king.” Anne blushed beneath her helmet. “Will you accept my hand as reward for your efforts?”

Anne accepted the princess’s extended hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, causing the princess to blush. The crowd cheered, once more.

_____

The celebration continued at Crow Nest until the following morning. Despite her efforts, Princess Ann was unable to locate her betrothed. Then, she wandered onto the balcony.

“I was wondering where you’d run off to,” said Princess Ann. Anne was hunched over the balcony, deep in thought. She had bathed and changed since the battle, and due to her strong jawline and style, no one questioned her gender.

“I’m not one for parties,” replied Anne. Princess Ann made her way to her side and said, “Neither am I.” Anne drew in a shaky breath then turned toward the princess.

“I have to admit something.” The princess’s brow creased. “I haven’t been completely honest with you, your grace.”

“How so?” Princess Ann questioned.

Anne’s gaze dropped to the cobblestone. “I’m a woman.” The princess chuckled.

“Wait, you’re serious.” The princess’ eyes widened.

“You were right to assume no one would show for House Lister,” Anne explained. “Two nights ago, my brother was injured by a boar. This victory is the only thing keeping Shibden in my family’s hands.”

“And if I were to deny you, where would it go?” the princess asked.

“To House Rawson,” Ann replied. Her lip curled at the thought. They both knew the Rawsons prioritized their own wealth over the wellbeing of their people.

“If I were to accept your proposal, it’d mean forfeiting any chance of an heir,” said Princess Ann.

“I know, your grace.” Anne frowned. A moment later, she added, “What if you were to marry my brother instead? After all, it was his name the crowd was chanting.” The princess paused for a moment in thought.

“I would never have imagined a woman could achieve such a victory,” said the princess.

“You’d be surprised what a woman can achieve,” Anne replied with a wink. The princess blushed. “Who taught you to fight?” Princess Ann asked.

“My brother,” said Anne. “He wanted to know I can hold my own.”

“He certainly is a good man.” Anne’s frown deepened. “And so are you,” the princess added, lifting Anne’s chin with a finger. Anne’s brow creased.

“I assure you, I’m no man,” Anne whispered, her eyes locked on the princess’.

“I know,” replied the princess. “You’re better.” The princess leaned forward and kissed Anne’s lips.

 _____

Weeks later, they got married and Anne’s brother made a full recovery. The queens ruled equally, and despite some still having reservations regarding the victor’s gender, they couldn’t help but respect the fact Anne had bested the best the kingdom had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcomed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
